1. Technical Field
The following relates to secure transmission of a message within a nodal network.
2. Related Art
Security of a message transmitted over the Internet from a first node to a second node of the Internet may be of concern. Thus the message may be encrypted to prevent an uninvited third-party eavesdropper from learning of the substantive content of the message. Unfortunately, the uninvited third-party eavesdropper may be sophisticated enough to access and encrypt the message. Thus, there is a need for improved security for protecting a message transmitted over the Internet from a first node to a second node of the Internet.